


Full Moon

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: The boys don't get to enjoy motel pools very often!
Kudos: 10





	Full Moon

"Hey Sam, just check in already, I can't wait!"

"I'm coming Dean; it's only a motel pool, man."

"Yeah, but it's got a slide, Sam; a freaking SLIDE!"

*sigh* "Okay, I'm coming."

"Right then, last one in's a bitch with girly hair."

"You're such an infant Dean."

"Bite me."

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOO!"

"Woah Sam, this slide's awesome."

"YEEEEEEHHHHAAAAAAAAH!"

"Dean, keep it down, people are staring."

"GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO …"

"Dude? hyperactive, much?"

"Did'ya see me go, Sammy? Like a torpedo; I'm the greatest!"

"Uh Dean ..."

"CRAP!!! Where's my shorts?"

"They're still at the top of the slide; dude, you might be the greatest, but your elastic sure isn't!"

xxxxx

end


End file.
